


Wistful

by Babyru4



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Dancing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Dr. Coomer needs to practice his dancing for his upcoming wedding. Bubby agrees to help him.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Kudos: 52





	Wistful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance lmao

Bubby’s dorm room was dark and quiet, the only light coming from a small desk lamp he used to see the papers in front of him. It was nice to Bubby since he preferred to work in the dark. It also made sense considering it was late at night and he should’ve been asleep hours ago. The quiet was also a thing he loved. The ticking of the clock was soothing in a way and he loved the way the room somehow buzzed with silence at night.

And it buzzed with silence before a knock at the door interrupted it. Bubby jolted up from his concentration on the paperwork in front of him and stood up from his chair to open the door. He grumbled, expecting some new employee who had taken a wrong turn and needed redirecting. Instead, however, he found...

“Dr. Coomer?” Bubby asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Hello, Bubby!”

“G-Good evening.” Bubby straightened himself up. “Shouldn’t you be at home?”

Coomer sighed. “Bubby, you know my weddings in a few days, right?”

“Yes, I know,” Bubby replied, feeling his heart sink. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“Well, I... need to practice my dancing.” Coomer laughed at himself and rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you help me?”

Bubby’s face flushed before he looked away from Coomer. “I’m not… I’m not the best at dancing but I… I guess I could help you. As a friend.”

“Oh, Thank you, Professor Bubby!” Coomer grinned at Bubby. Bubby’s heart skipped a beat.

“Doctor,” Bubby corrected, stepping back and flicking on the lights.

“Right,” Coomer laughed, stepping inside and looking around at Bubby’s dorm room.

Bubby was a bit embarrassed by his dorm room. It wasn’t the best looking right now with papers and books scattered about. Coomer didn’t seem to mind though, pulling out a music player and turning on a song before shucking off his jacket and laying it on Bubby’s desk.

Bubby stood there for a moment, feeling like he was experiencing the human equivalent of a short circuit as he looked at Coomer. Coomer just chuckled at Bubby’s stillness and held out a hand. Bubby’s eyes darted from Coomer’s face to his hand before he reached out and took the hand. Coomer pulled him into an embrace and placed his hand on Bubby’s hip which did  _ not  _ help Bubby with his extremely red face. Bubby placed his hand onto Coomer’s shoulder as Coomer raised their hand and got them into a waltzing position.

Bubby tried hard not to step on Coomer’s feet and even harder to not look directly at Coomer, despite how much he wanted to. Coomer continued to dance, muttering ‘1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3…” over and over under his breath to keep pace. Bubby’s eyes darted to Coomer’s face for just a second. Coomer was watching their feet, concentrating on not stepping on Bubby’s feet. Coomer glanced up and met Bubby’s eyes. He smiled at Bubby whose face got redder as he looked away.

“You’re good at this. You’re sure you haven’t danced before?” Coomer asked, having shifted his focus from their feet to Bubby.

“I barely have time, I’m always working,” Bubby replied. He was being honest, most of his days were filled with work. The rare moments he had off were either spent resting all day or spending time with Coomer.

“Hm. Are you sure you can’t come to my wedding? I’d love to have you there,” Coomer asked with a sad tone that made Bubby’s heart sink.

“I’m busy, like always. They barely let me out, anyways.” Bubby was being honest when he said this. It was true Bubby wasn’t allowed to leave most of the time, since he technically belonged to Black Mesa, but, really, he didn’t wanna see Coomer get married to someone else.

Before he knew it, Bubby was falling. He fell onto his bed and sat back up, looking at Coomer who just stood there for a few seconds before laughing. “I tried to do a spin and your grip gave out!” Coomer explained through laughs. Bubby laughed with him as Coomer turned off the music player and then layed down on Bubby’s bed with him. Bubby layed back down and stared at his ceiling with Coomer.

“Maybe one day we could leave Black Mesa. We could see a movie or go out to eat or something!” Coomer said as he reached and grabbed Bubby’s hand.  
“I don’t care what we do, I just want to spend time with you.” Bubby responded, turning his head to look at Coomer.

“Bubby, I…” Coomer started before sighing. “I have to get home.”

Bubby sighed and went quiet for a second. He slipped his hand away from Coomer’s and sat up, watching as Coomer got up and threw on his jacket.

“Thank you for letting me practice!” Coomer said cheerfully as he opened the door.

“I’ll see you soon, Dr. Coomer.”

“Goodbye, Professor Bubby!”

“Doctor,” Bubby corrected, but Coomer was already gone.


End file.
